


Savoir Faire

by Cyhyr



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: 5+1 Things, Abrupt Ending, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, M/M, Non-Consensual Breathplay, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:11:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyhyr/pseuds/Cyhyr
Summary: 5 times Ignis knew what to do to provide for his friends' needs and 1 time he was truly out of his depth.a response tothis prompt on the kinkmeme





	Savoir Faire

**Author's Note:**

> This hits a bunch of firsts for me: first kinkmeme fill, first FFXV fic, first 5+1 format fic... first finished fic in forever...
> 
> I'm really bad at titles, sorry. There's no french in this story.
> 
> Relevant possible triggers are placed at the beginning of each part. The scenes are very short, but I figured better safe than sorry. Please let me know if I need to raise the rating, I don't think the sex is particularly explicit, but I also don't want people to be uncomfortable.

1.

Ignis relaxed his jaw and shifted his knees against the pavement with a slight wince. The man in front of him (Kerl? Kanel? It didn’t really matter, so long as he was good for the money at the end of it) leaned his shoulders back further against the alley wall and ground his pelvis closer to Ignis’s face; it took everything he had, all the diplomacy training and years spent around powerful political figures, to resist rolling his eyes against the clear sign that his client was enjoying himself. Though, he knew that even before getting curls of pubic hair in his nose. He knew what his skills were worth, and that was why, when the others thought he picked up extra shifts at the various restaurants in Lestallum, he instead spent the time on his knees.

Tonight everyone was working to try and pull together enough gil for a hotel stay. After the last three days of camping in the rain, even Gladiolus was aching for a soft bed and the blessed cool of air conditioning. Noctis had strained his knee and was looking for an uninterrupted night of rest and ice that would actually stay cool without needing to expend his magic. Prompto was just plain sick- a weak but persistent cold that settled in two days ago and wouldn’t break- and just wanted a hot bath and the special tea that he would eventually weasel Ignis into buying and making for him.

“C’mon, can’t you take it any deeper?” His client groaned, grinding his pelvis toward Ignis’s face.

Ignis pulled back just long enough to say, “If you’d let me work, you’ll find I can make it plenty worth the price without needing to lose the weight of your cock on my tongue,” then got back to work.

It always worked, and this time was no exception. The client groaned and let Ignis suck and lick at his dick with renewed fervor. Noctis would be driving Prompto around on a job for Vyv and would be meeting back at the Leville with a handsome payout; Gladio mentioned taking an easy hunt with a fair bounty. Ignis drew the client in and swallowed, knowing the pressure would feel good while also keeping his saliva from dripping down onto his clothes.

“Yeah, baby, suck me good.”

_I should charge extra for terrible dirty talk._

He fondled the client’s testicles with one hand and gripped his ass with the other. He’d spent too much time on fellatio with this client and needed to move on if he was going to be able to restock their curatives before the others found out. Of course, they would just assume he created another amazing dish for an important socialite who tipped him generously; and he would, of course, demure and neither confirm nor deny how he came into his money. The client’s hips began to stutter and he looked up, released the man’s ass for a moment to take his glasses off and tuck them safely away in his shirt pocket, then reached back and massaged the flesh while the condom in his mouth began to fill and the man’s dick pulsed on his tongue. When the client was gasping and recovering, Ignis slipped the condom off, tied it, and threw it in the garbage bin beside them.

He stood up, brushed off his knees, and helped the client zip up and pay him. He grabbed the wallet out of the man’s back pocket and counted out his pay, put the rest back, and tucked the wallet back- not the pocket he’d picked it out of, but directly in the front of his waistband. “Pleasure doing business with you,” Ignis said, and the client mumbled something in response.

A glance at his watch and Ignis did the math. He had almost two more hours before he was due to meet the others at the Leville. He sighed, checked how many condoms he had left and nodded. There was still work to do.

* * *

2.

“If I never break my wrist again it’ll be too soon.”

“Keep talking Blondie and you’ll have a broken jaw to go with that wrist.”

“Gladio, shut up and carry your share of the weight.”

“We all need to calm down and cease speaking while we’re injured and hungry,” Ignis snapped. He eased off Noctis and Gladiolus silently took more of his weight; the bite in his thigh was dressed and bandaged, but the beast had still torn muscle and very nearly exposed bone. Noctis had warped in at the last possible moment to prevent just that, and now Ignis needed help limping out of the cavern.

Prompto had his left wrist in a splint and was sweeping the way ahead with a gun in his right hand. Gladio was bruised to the bone in multiple places and Noctis’s back and bad leg were aching and sore so the prince was putting as little weight on it as possible. Ignis had told Noct to not help carry him out to the car, but was waved off. “Your leg’s worse than mine, Iggy. At least I can put some weight on mine.”

So, together, the four of them hobbled out of the cave, thankfully, with no further encounters. The rest of the way, Ignis thought about how much he would have to work tonight to afford the potions needed to fix everyone up.

Taelpar was busy when they arrived, and Ignis knew they were fortunate to have gotten a room at the motel, let alone a room with two queen beds. Noctis spent the last of their Gil purchasing an elixir each for Prompto and Ignis, then they had a quick meal of cup noodles and paired up to sleep. Once he heard the soft whistle of Prompto’s snores and Noct and Gladio were still for longer than five minutes, Ignis slipped out from under Prompto’s arm across his waist and dressed.

He was at the door, quietly opening it, when, “You need to rest, Iggy.”

He’d woken Gladio. He sighed and turned back to the beds. Gladio was staring at him, Noctis draped over his chest still sleeping. “I just need some fresh air,” he explained.

“Don’t lie. Not to me.” Gladio pried Noct off of him, and came to stand in front of Ignis. “You’re wearing your sex shirt. We can take a hunt tomorrow, Iggy. Go back to bed.”

“I-I don’t-”

“Ignis,” Gladio took his hand. “Please, you don’t have to do this.”

They were silent, stiff for a moment, and then he sighed. This was one secret he had been desperate to keep from his friends, but Gladio had always been pretty observant. He slowly pulled his hand free, and said, “I will do what I must to provide for His Highness’s needs. And he needs a curative, as do you.”

Gladio tried to take his hand once more, with an aborted attempt at his name, but Ignis evaded and said, “I will be back by morning. I trust you can keep my _activities_ to yourself.” Then, he left.

Outside, as it was only just past midnight, the hunters were all still gathered around a burning barrel, laughing and joking. Ignis ignored them, and went to the red pickup where he could procure potions and the like. Once there, he negotiated an exchange of services for goods, and then followed the shopkeeper into the cab of the truck, performed his role, and then took the handful of potions and elixirs back to their room. Gladio was still awake, and glared at him while he brushed his teeth again, changed into loose pants and settled back beside Prompto.

“You didn’t need-”

“Go to sleep, Gladio.”

* * *

3\. _**TW: non-consensual asphyxiation**_

Ignis closed his eyes and held back a groan as his client seated herself on him, warm and open with his saliva and her arousal. Once she had settled and adjusted, he planted his feet on the bed and gave one good thrust into her while holding her waist with both hands. The movement forced a squeal out of her mouth and her breasts to bounce. She giggled and began to ride him, as per her request, placing her hands on his chest and thumbing at his nipples.

Her sex made squelching noises as he gave small thrusts randomly to throw her off her rhythm; she’d wanted a fun time and had certainly paid enough that Ignis was willing to take his time with her. He had repeat clients in Lestallum and around Hammerhead, but if he could get her to enjoy herself tonight, perhaps he wouldn’t need to make excuses to go to either place. Besides all that, Prompto was in sore need of a better gun and the munitions dealer at this outpost had one Ignis caught him eyeing earlier.

His client’s rocking motion slowed and turned into circles, tight and wonderful, with the occasional stop to grind her clit on his pubic bone. She hummed and he began to sit up to try and pleasure her better, but she placed one hand on his chest to stop his ascent. “Uh-uh, babe, you just stay there and let me do the work,” she said, enjoying herself and continuing the circles.

It was driving him mad, in a good way.

“Ah, but you paid me for my services and I would be remiss should I let the night go without you getting your money’s worth.” But still, he stayed on his back and stretched out his legs. Feeling every inner wall of her caress him with each circle pushed him closer to release; he wouldn’t, couldn’t, at least not until his client had been fully serviced.

“Believe me, baby, I’m getting everything I’ve asked for.” She leaned forward and kissed him, letting their tongues meet and slip and slide together and finally pulling back with a soft nip to his bottom lip.

He wouldn’t mind meeting this woman outside of a business transaction. She was a fun lover.

She licked down his neck and heard her mutter, “Well, almost everything.”

One of the pillows that had been pushed to the side covered his face and her weight pressed against his head, leaving him gasping and thrashing against the thick fabric. He reached out with both hands to pull the pillow off his face as panic began to set in. The woman just rocked harder on his dick as he pushed his hips up to try and gain leverage to throw her off, and she just groaned and slipped over the edge and began to orgasm. Ignis’s feet slipped against the sheets as he pulled them up under his knees, and he was just beginning to hear ringing in his ears as he was asphyxiated as her orgasm hit its peak and she shook on his cock with deep moans.

He bucked her off and shoved her off the bed, yanking the pillow away from his face and gulping in air. She ended up sprawled out on her back, giggling with her limbs stretched in all directions, her sex moist and gaping.

Once Ignis had collected himself, he stood up and discarded the condom. “My limits were clear when we started.”

“Yeah yeah, no choking,” she brushed him off. “But the most desperate thrusts come when the dick-owner is straining for air.”

“We’re done.” He began to dress. She had been given plenty of time, regardless of her ability to pay.

“Yeah, whatever, hey, take a generous tip from my wallet, okay? It’s in my jeans still,” she said.

He took an additional fifty percent of his normal fare and left. He would take better care to choose his clients next time. In the meantime, the “tip” would certainly pay for Gladiolus to also have his shield repaired.

* * *

4.

“Ah, _fuck-_ ” Ignis bit into his lower lip and grabbed handfuls of the sheets by his ears. The client chuckled against his neck and shifted Ignis’s legs further up his arms until his knees were secure in the man’s elbows.

“How close am I to that discount?”

Three sharp thrusts, each nailing him in his sweet spot; this wonderful torture had been drawn out for almost an hour and Ignis has had a lot of sex but even accustomed to it, there was only so much pleasure the body can take. He spilled onto his stomach, his hand a blur on his dick.

The client came to the clench of Ignis’s orgasm, and afterwards was even considerate enough to slowly lower his legs back down and gave him a cursory rub on his hips. The condom was tied off and thrown away, and the two of them settled down as a pile of sweat, skin, cum, and gasping breaths.

“I do believe,” Ignis said, once he had his breathing under control, “that you are owed a twenty percent discount.”

They both looked at each other and laughed.

Ignis’s phone rang. “Sorry, just let me see if it’s an emergency.” The man waved him off and went to the bathroom. “Gladio?”

_“Noct is worried. You’ve been out too long.”_

“It’s hardly been an hour.”

_“We don’t need the money, Iggy. Come back to the room.”_

The client came out with a washcloth and cleaned Ignis’s stomach and hand, then began to kiss down his body. Ignis closed his eyes and answered, “Tell Noct that I’m an adult and as such can decide to have a night to myself for once.”

_“So you’re not getting paid for being on your back right now?”_

“That’s crossing the line.”

_“Only if the creases on the sheets count as lines.”_

“I’m not going to yell with you. I’ll be back by morning.” The client licked a stripe up his cock and suckled at the tip. Ignis only just was able to keep himself from moaning into the phone, “Maybe.”

_“Iggy-”_

He hung up.

“So,” the client said, “Would you be up for another round, or do you have to go home to your boyfriend?”

“He’s not my boyfriend, and another round would still cost you.”

“Do I get to keep the discount?”

Ignis laughed, leaned forward and met the man for a deep, sensual kiss. “Only if you can perform similarly.”

“Challenge accepted.”

* * *

5.

“Wow, it’s pretty crowded, huh?”

“It is the first harvest festival of Cleigne, Prompto,” Ignis said. “If anyone gets separated, meet at the Leville.” Two grunts of affirmation later, Ignis gently prodded Prompto through the crowds with a hand on his back. He saw a few familiar faces, strange with the lighting of the setting sun as opposed to a darkened alley or rented room; but none pointed him out.

Upon coming to the Leville and seeing the line inside, Ignis turned to Noctis and said, “Why don’t you three go enjoy the festival while I secure a room? I’ll text you the room number when I have it.”

“You sure, Specs?”

“Yeah, we don’t want you to miss out!”

“It’s quite alright,” he waved them off. “The past few days of driving and hunting have been exhausting and I really would rather rest first.”

“We could all come with you,” Gladio offered, crossing his arms. “Showers around would be good, y’know.”

“If you want, but I won’t feel left out if you all decide to stay in the city.” Ignis turned and went inside to queue. The others seemed to discuss the issue among themselves, but by the time he’d reached the counter they still hadn’t moved from beside the fountain. He asked, “I understand that it’s busy but are there any rooms available?”

The receptionist looked sheepish. “The grande suite, but the owner is waiting for after the fireworks to auction off the room. Sorry, sir. But if you leave your name and number, we can call you back for the bidding.”

“May I speak with the owner, then?”

“He’s not-”

“Let me rephrase that. Where is the owner’s office?” A single quivering finger pointed down to a door under the staircase, and Ignis nodded his thanks to the man behind the counter and left to speak with the owner.

Forty-five minutes later, with rug burn on his knees and forearms and his neck and chest covered in scratches and bites, Ignis texted Noctis a room number and instructions that a key would be waiting at the front desk under their names. Before waiting for a return text, he stole away to the suite he’d earned and scrubbed himself clean before passing out in one of the beds.

Keys in the door woke him up hours later and soft noises from outside the bedroom alerted him to his friends trying to give him extra time to sleep, which he greatly appreciated. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep, only to be roused by Gladio- a glance at his phone showed that he’d been asleep for three and a half hours.

“Hey, you’re gonna want to cover that up before you get up,” Gladio said, thumbing at a set of teeth marks under Ignis’s left ear.

“Has Noct eaten?” Ignis rumbled, brushing Gladio’s hand away.

“If you count fried dough and slushies as eating, the princess ate enough to feed a small village.”

Ignis made sure his phone alarm was set and nuzzled into the pillow again. “Breakfast will be healthy then. Just keep the lights off when you all come to bed.”

“Iggy-”

“Gladiolus, I’m exhausted and recovering. I’ll have to go to a clinic in the morning because he refused to give us the room when I tried to insist on a condom-”

_“Iggy.”_

“And Noct will be made aware that I just wanted to sleep,” Ignis said, leaving no room for argument. At least, he had hoped.

“Ignis, _please_ , let me help you. This whole bit was unnecessary, this whole _job_ that you’ve taken upon yourself is unnecessary, and if Noct knew he’d say the same.”

“And that’s exactly why he will never find out,” Ignis snapped, sitting up. With the light coming in through the windows, Gladio flinched seeing Ignis’s bare chest. Some of the red lines were too deep to have been made with fingernails and his wrists had cuffs of fingerprints. “I will _always_ do what I must to provide for Noct’s needs.”

Gladio left him in silence and Ignis went back to sleep. In the morning, he would wake and dress before everyone else, taking special care to cover the marks on his neck and buttoning his cuffs so his wrists would not show. Later, he would steal away and use potions until he looked presentable. Later still, he would find others in his adopted profession and warn them away from the owner of the Lestallum Leville.

* * *

+1. **_TW: attempted rape, gag, bondage_ **

Gladio stood back while Prompto and Noctis got more aggressive with King’s Knight on their phones, tapping and yelling at each other. A cool evening breeze wafted through the open window of the caravan; Ignis had gone out soon after dinner, saying that he wanted to take a walk by himself but Gladio had seen him only a few minutes ago being approached by a couple of hunters and then being led away to the Three Zzz’s.

Twin shouts and a sharp clap of hands brought Gladio’s attention back to the two sitting on a bunk. He grinned; whatever battle they’d been playing through, they won. He reached into his pocket as he felt his phone buzz and begin to ring.

Ignis.

He turned away from Noctis and Prompto and walked to the other side of the caravan. “Everything okay, Iggy?”

No answer. He checked his phone screen and, sure enough, the timer was going. The call had connected.

“Iggy?” He tried louder. Ignis had never pocket-dialed him before.

He heard fabric rustling and the sound their weapons make when they’re summoned; grunts, a shout for someone to _get the knives_ , and one lone, whimpered, “Gladi-” before the call was cut.

He stalked back through the caravan, Noctis and Prompto sitting upright as he passed. “Everything okay?” Prompto asked.

“Follow or don’t, no questions,” Gladio growled. The caravan door banged open as he broke into a run once outside, and he only barely registered it being closed before the fast steps of the other two caught up to him at the Three Zzz’s reception. “I need the room number for a group of guys, one of them is just about my height with light hair and glasses, wearing a black suit.”

“Room twelve, around the back,” the kid said, and then turned back to his phone as Gladio ran.

Prompto, the fastest, got to room twelve before he or Noct, and pulled his gun out and waited for Gladio to kick the door in; Gladio didn’t even hesitate, and the door opened with a _bang!_ Prompto slid in, gun raised and shouted, “Hand check or I start shooting out kneecaps!” One person tried to move, but Noct warped and put his sword to the man’s throat. After that, everyone’s hands went up.

Except for Ignis’s.

Gladio growled at the five other people surrounding Ignis’s kneeling form, “If any of you are still in this room once I’ve stood up, we will _destroy_ you.” He pushed forward and felt the group scurry around him, picking up clothes and personals, while he knelt down by Ignis and eased the gag out of his mouth before cutting through the ropes securing his arms together behind his back. Prompto and Noctis both herded the group out with menacing looks and raised weapons. And by the time Gladio had freed Ignis his would-be rapists were out of sight.

Ignis hung his head and sighed, sitting back heavy on his heels and rubbing at his arms. “Perfect timing, Gladio,” he muttered.

“Let’s get you out of here.”

“What the hell is-”

“No questions, Noct.” Gladio helped Ignis to his feet and kept an arm around his shoulders while they walked back to the caravan. Prompto had stopped to pick up Ignis’s discarded items, and he and Noct stayed back and watched while Gladio settled Ignis on the bench, put a blanket around his shivering frame, and gave him a glass of water.

Noct tried again while Ignis sipped his drink. “Iggy, what-”

“Simply a transaction gone wrong, Highness.”

Gladio growled and punched the counter beside the caravan’s stovetop. Noctis and Prompto both flinched, but Ignis merely looked up at him and scowled.

“A transaction, Iggy? Really?”

“They asked for services I was willing to provide for pay, we made a verbal contract and shook on it; then they changed the terms of pay and I disagreed.”

“So, what, they decided to gag you and tie you up because you wouldn’t do what they wanted? What was that going to achieve?”

“No, Noct,” Prompto murmured. “They gagged him and tied him up because it’s what they wanted.”

The caravan was silent for a beat. Gladio wouldn’t turn away from the stovetop, Ignis stared at his lap and pulled his blanket tighter around his shoulders, Prompto began twisting his fingers together in front of him, and Noct began to shake. “How-” Ignis started, but his voice broke and he had to clear his throat and begin again, “How long have you known, Prompto?”

He shrugged. “A while. You clearly didn’t want anyone to know, and I respected that. You seemed to have it all under control.”

“So everyone else knew and none of you thought to tell me?” Noct hissed.

“Iggy’s an adult, Noct,” Prompto said. “He’s your advisor, but that doesn’t mean you’re privy to his whole life.”

“But-”

“I didn’t want you to know.” Ignis sighed. “There were so many times that hunts were scarce and odd jobs wouldn’t pay enough to feed and shelter us. Noct, I will _always_ do what I must to take care of you.”

“And who takes care of you?” Gladio said.

Silence again, before Prompto asked, “Are you going to stop?”

Ignis stood up and shrugged off the blanket, gave the glass of water to Gladio, and went to bed. No answer was answer enough for the other three. No one slept well that night.


End file.
